1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a method of forming the same, and more generally to a semiconductor device having a metal gate and a method of forming the same.
2. Description of Related Art
MOS is a basic structure widely applied to various semiconductor devices, such as memory devices, image sensors and display devices. An electric device is required to be made lighter, thinner and smaller. As the CMOS is continuously minimized, a logic CMOS technology is developed towards a technology having a high dielectric constant (high-k) dielectric layer and a metal gate.
The metal gate usually contains aluminium (Al) or copper (Cu), which is prone to diffusion or electro-migration into surrounding materials and thereby deteriorates the performance of the metal-gate device. A single barrier layer (e.g. TiN) is thus provided to prevent diffusion of metals. However, such single barrier layer is usually thinner at the bottom corner of the gate trench and incapable of providing enough barrier properties.